Lost Soul
by HottScott23
Summary: Slightly AU Naley. Nathan Scott hates his life, he hates the way people judge him and most of all he hates his twisted family, when Haley James enters his world, will she be able to change it? rating just to be safe.
1. Deep in Thought

**_A/N: Hi guys. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me! Haley has been tutoring Nathan for a little while now and they haven't kissed yet. Sorry it's short, the chapters will get longer. ;)_**

Deep in Thought 

He stood perfectly still at the water's edge, his arms crossed over his chest as his mind relayed the events of the previous morning.

"_Why do you enjoy hurting him so much Nathan?" Her soft voice broke through the silence that reigned through the school gym. His back was turned to her and he was about to shoot the ball in his hands effortlessly through the hoop when he felt the sudden urge to explain his actions, to finally let his emotions out to someone who might possibly care…No! He couldn't; she would only slash through his hopes, she would only break his heart, she would leave him there, standing alone – just like everyone else did. So instead, he flicked his wrists, watched the ball sink through the hoop and replied coolly to her question,_

"_Because I can." And with that, he walked away leaving the basket ball gently rolling to the corner of the court and Haley standing there battling through her own conflict of emotions. _

_**NaleyNaleyNaleyNaley**_

She lay on her bed, fiddling with the bracelet he had given her that fateful morning of their first tutoring session. Her heart was currently warring with her mind. All the logic in the world wouldn't be able to figure out why she was feeling this way towards him. He treated Lucas so badly, he didn't have any respect for anyone but himself and yet when she was around him, her heart fluttered and her stomach did back flips. He frustrated her, she wanted him to open up to her and he never would, he angered her, he could never stop hurting Lucas even when it was her only condition with him and somehow she couldn't keep away from him. His scent intoxicated her, his crystal blue eyes set her heart on fire, burning with desire, Haley James was falling for Nathan Scott and he was her addiction. There. She admitted it – the first step is admitting you have a problem. The next is to deal with it.

So here she was, mere inches apart from Nathan as he stood on the beach with his back towards her, his arms crossed in front of him. Her head kept telling her to run, run as far as her legs could carry her but it was all in vain, as her heart prevailed and with each step she took, she was surer she was making the right decision. Before she knew it, her hands were around his neck and her head was gently resting on his chest. She could hear his heart beating quicker inside him as he placed his hands around her small waist. No words were spoken, the silence between them was deafening.

_**Remember: Review!**_


	2. Unspoken Words

_**A/N: Hey! Thank you for all the reviews – they really make my day! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with One Tree Hill – but if Mark's willing I'll buy James L. ;)**_

"We should head back to the beach house." Nathan spoke softly, after spending a few minutes just holding her. Her presence brought a calm he had never felt before. As he turned around, she spoke,

"Wait." Haley's hand caught his wrist and he halted abruptly. He nodded to her to continue.

"You never answered my question that day – not _truthfully _anyway." She said as a cool breeze swept over them. Haley felt his hand flinch as she held it firmly in hers. Her grip immediately softened but she didn't take back the question. She knew there was a reason behind Nathan's hatred to Lucas and no matter how strongly she felt towards Nathan, she wouldn't let him get away with bringing pain into Lucas' life – God knew he'd had enough of that. Nathan motioned for Haley to walk with him.

"I know this won't justify my actions in any way and I don't expect you to forgive me for what I've done but I hope it helps you to understand where I'm coming from." Nathan paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "You see, ever since I was little, I've resented Lucas for not having Dan for a father. Growing up with Dan for a father isn't exactly the easiest thing to do; he's always pressuring me, always telling me he's better than me, he's never proud of me." Nathan fought back tears as he said the last part, shocking both himself and Haley as she caught a glimpse of sadness in Nathan's blue orbs. He squeezed Haley's hand as they continued walking, only then noticing that he was holding her hand; his heart began to thump loudly inside him when as the realisation struck him.

Haley had stayed silent, as he spoke and now as silence befell them yet again, she spoke up,

"There's always Keith, Nathan and no matter what you think, he's proud of you. And you know I'm always going to be proud of you, whether it's for scoring the winning basket, getting an A in your math quiz or simply being. And what about your mom? She loves you so much and I know she's proud of her son –

"See that's where you're wrong, she's never around to know what's going on my life. Ever since I was a kid, she would be gone for longer periods of time than she'd be back for. And who would blame her? Married to a basketball maniac and with a son like me – I'm not surprised she wishes I was my brother." Not being able to take anymore, he broke down in tears for the first time since he was six, right there on the beach in Haley's arms. The setting sun glowed orange as it dipped into the cool blue ocean behind them.

A couple of hours later, Haley caressed Nathan's head lovingly with her hands as he lay in her lap asleep. She looked out at the night sky and wished upon a star. She smiled as she remembered both she and Karen wishing upon a star each when Lucas had been hospitalised with meningitis as a child. Now, as she sat here on the beach with Nathan looking so peaceful and innocent, she wished that somehow all his worries would disappear, that someone would be able to bring out the real Nathan and help him realise that it was perfectly acceptable for him to be himself and not what everyone expected him to be. What she didn't know was that _she_ was the answer to her wish.

_**A/N: Press the review button. You know you want to!**_


	3. Hidden Desires and Broken Hearts

_**A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews – keep 'em coming! **_

3. Hidden Desires and Broken Hearts 

"Tutor girl!" A loud screeching voice shot piercingly behind Haley as she walked to her locker.

"What do you want Brooke?" Haley said stonily as she turned to face her tormentor.

"Just wanted to stop by and give you this." Plastering a fake, dimpled smile on her face, Brooke handed over a small envelope with Haley's name on it. "I found it at Nathan's a couple of days ago when you were canoodling on the beach, whatever you have going there, make sure it stops." Still unsure what the letter in her hand contained, Haley replied,

"Or what?"

"You'll have me to answer to. I don't know who you think you are coming here and trying to win Nathan over but you sure won't get him. He made his choice to be popular, to be Mr. Hotshot Basketball Player and to be without you and your best friend. Just because your '_Luke'_ couldn't live up to such a reputation doesn't mean you have to bring his '_brother'_ down with him." Brooke spat out with venom dripping from her lips. Hurt and angry, Haley retaliated,

"Have you ever thought that he didn't make those choices and that you and your posse forced him into living a life he didn't want? Have you thought about why he hurts Lucas? Have you ever thought about whether or not he truly loves playing basketball?" Haley's eyes were screaming with desperation for Brooke to think about someone, anything other than herself for once in her life but her efforts were futile as Brooke was too blind to notice Nathan's façade. Instead, Brooke flicked back her hair, raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and shot Haley a glare, airily walking off to her next class. What neither of them noticed was that both Scott brothers had heard the conversation.

As she walked down the empty corridor, Brooke felt a hand pull her into a nearby classroom.

"Is that really what you think of me?" Lucas' green eyes were stinging with tears of pain and it broke Brooke's heart to think that she was the cause. They had been secretly meeting for the better part of this month and she had seen him in a whole different light. Every time she saw him, her heart pumped faster and her eyes twinkled with pure joy. Brooke was falling for him – and fast. She couldn't help it. Everywhere she went she'd want to know what he was doing, where was or if he was thinking of her.

Which he was. Ever since Lucas had got to know the real Brooke Davis, he had fallen head over heels in love with her. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she saw him, or the way she would arch her eyebrows mischievously at him as she searched her brain for dares she could tease him with and most of all he loved her golden heart. He just wished she would quit being afraid and show the world how wonderful she really was. But now, he didn't know what to make of her. He needed space. And so before she could say anything he spoke,

"Maybe we should just cool off for a while." And with that, Lucas picked up his book bag and left, leaving a heart broken Brooke huddled in a heap crying out her sorrows.

Meanwhile, Haley sat at the docks fiddling with the envelope. Curiosity finally taking over, she ripped open the letter. Inside she found three numbers, 8, 3 and 1.

8 – Eight letters. 3 – Three words. 1 – One meaning. Haley stared out at the water and muttered,

"You choose this moment to be cryptic?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing about skipping school." Nathan said coming up from behind her and sitting directly across from her – just like he had done the day of their first tutoring session.

"Nathan, what does this mean?" Haley said, waving the letter in front of him exasperatedly.

"You weren't meant to see that. At least not now."

"Yeah, well the tin of worms is open now isn't it?"

"_Can _of worms." Nathan muttered under his breath.

"I heard that – since when did _you _start correcting _me_?" Nathan laughed at her comment.

"Seriously though, what did you mean in the letter?" Haley said keeping track of the subject.

"Come with me." Nathan took her hand in his and led her to the beach.

"When I look at you, my heart beats faster, your voice is like an angel singing, your chocolate brown eyes make me stutter and your soul is so pure, it makes me believe again. If it weren't for you I would wake up every day and wish I was someone else.

Because of you I believe in myself, because of you I believe that one day my family may not seem so twisted to me, because of you I know I am capable of loving. 8 letters, I L-O-V-E Y-O-U. Three words, I love you, one meaning – you're the one for me and I will wait for you all of eternity if I have to."

Haley was speechless. Seeing this reaction Nathan began to babble,

"I know it seems like we're moving too fast, but if you just give us chance maybe it work-

She silenced him with a passionate kiss, full of desire. Their tongues fought with each other as silent tears of joy ran down Haley's face.

"I love you too Nathan." She said quietly.


	4. Revelations

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while! I have so much homework! Oh well. Thank you SO much for all the great reviews I've been getting. They really mean a lot to me and getting them make my day! Anyway, on with the story…**_

They lay on Nathan's bed, exhausted from playing NBA Live thirteen times, teaching Haley how to play basketball, eating pizza and basically fooling around having fun. After a few minutes of peaceful silence Haley whispered,

"What are we going to do Nathan?" She hated to ruin the ignorant bliss they were currently in, but she couldn't forget about the world outside either.

Confused, Nathan replied,

"What do you mean?"

"Nathan, you know I love you with all my heart but we come from two different worlds. There is no way in this world that the people outside are going to accept our relationship. And besides what about your relationship with Lucas? The both of you hate each other and I couldn't live with the fact that the two people I love the most can't get along. Besides he'll hate me for betraying him. I wouldn't blame you for just wanting to go back to your friends and forgetting I ever existed – I mean it's not like they're going to support this relationship either!" Not being able to take any more Haley broke into a fit of sobs, crying into Nathan shirt as he soothed her.

Gently stroking her auburn hair, he spoke soft words of reassurance into her ear.

"Hey, don't cry. You know I love you and no matter what else happens I'll be there for you. I'd never leave you. Why should we care what everyone else says, we both know the truth and that's all we'll ever need." Nathan hesitated before speaking again,

"…And if it means that much to you, I'll make an effort to be nicer to Lucas, who knows maybe we can be friends."

"Oh yeah! Then you can be the best of friends and finally behave like brothers and everything will be perfect!" Haley chirped, jumping up, her mood turning instantaneously from heartbroken to outright bubbly.

"Easy matchmaker!" Nathan said, with a genuine smile spreading across his handsome features, relieved that he had managed to wash away her fears.

"So I guess that means I'll see you at the game tomorrow?" Nathan asked.

"You bet you will!" Haley answered.

She had contemplated not telling him for a while and after letting the idea sink in, she decided against it. So here she was outside Lucas' house in the pouring rain with her hand raised to the door about to knock when she felt the sudden urge to crawl into Nathan's bed again and be safe in his arms where nothing could hurt her. But just as she was turning around, Lucas opened the door.

"I thought I heard something! What are you doing out here in the freezing cold? It's pouring outside!" Luke asked as Haley stepped into his room, kicking off her shoes. She looked around his room, letting silence envelope the room as the two collected their thoughts. Finally, not being able to bear the silence any longer Haley whispered,

"I love him." Lucas stared at her for a few seconds in utter shock. He knew exactly who she was speaking about; he could read the guilt in her eyes as they shone with tears. As he fought back his own guilt about not coming clean about the Brooke fiasco, he spun her around as she turned to leave.

"What?" Lucas spat out, his eyes so intense, Haley swore she saw flames light up in them. She had never seen him so livid in his entire life. Her heart was beating faster and faster and she just wanted to get out of there."

"Lucas, please, just try to understand where I'm coming from-. Haley was cut off by a hard slap on the face as she pleaded with him. Utter shock radiated through her body. Her small body trembled as she understood what had happened. Lucas, her best friend, has slapped her across the face. She couldn't believe it!

"Yes Lucas! Yes, I am in love with your brother and no matter what you say, nothing is going to change that fact. I don't know what has overcome you the last few days and I don't want to know. I came here afraid of how you'd react, but I always knew you'd be there for me. Now, I'm not so sure I want you here for me. Stay away from Nathan and me!" Lucas took a step forward trying to explain his actions.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Haley screamed at him, tears of pain, frustration and loss coursing down her clear complexion. She ran out of the house she had called home for so many years and to the only place she could think of – Nathan.

"Haley! What happened? Your lip's swollen! Are you okay? Well of course you aren't look at you! I'm going to kill whoever did this to you! -. He was cut off by the feeling of Haley's small arms wrapping tightly around his waist as she cried into his shirt for the second time that day.

"Just hold me Nathan." She whispered barely audibly. "Just hold me." And so he did. He held her there in his arms, out his basketball court. When she had fallen asleep, he carried her up to his room and watched her sleep.

Haley looked out of the window as Nathan drove the two to school. She had explained Lucas' reaction to him and although Nathan would have gladly 'punched Lucas' face in' as he put it, Haley refused to let herself be the cause of their feud. So here they sat in comfortable silence listening to the radio playing softly in the background. Having parked the car, Nathan turned to face Haley and spoke softly,

"I'm here for you Hales. Always and forever. No regrets. OK?" Haley smiled,

"Yeah." She whispered almost inaudibly. And so the two walked hand in hand into Tree Hill High, their hearts fighting to keep the blood pumping to their brains.

**_A/N: How will everyone react? Well, you'll have to review to find out. Reviews Updates._**


	5. The Unexpected Twist

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while but I had a bad case of writer's block - but I'm fine know and I have a (hopefully good) chapter for you guys! R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or anything to with it **

Chapter 5

There were five minutes left till he end of the game and Nathan and Lucas were both at their peak, scoring points left and right as the two battled it out on the court.

Before Practise

Nathan entered the court twenty minutes before practise only to find Lucas practising his jump shots. Holding back the urge to lash out at him, Nathan picked up a ball and began to practise with his half brother. They played in silence, concentrating on the basket ball in front of them. Nathan, lost in his thoughts as he played against his brother, jumped when he heard Tim's voice ring out through the court.

"What are you doing Nate?" Tim questioned, baffled by the sight befire him – Nathan playing a 'friendly' one on one with his enemy.

"Trying not to kill him." Nathan muttered inaudibly through gritted teeth and angrily stomped off to the locker room with his best friend.

Meanwhile, Jake patted Lucas on the back,

"So you're finally working out your differences?" He half asked, half stated.

"Not exactly." Lucas said, unsure of what to make of the prior events.

"Practise went relatively smoothly, albeit the cold glares being shot between the Scott brothers. They didn't go unnoticed by Whitey, but he let these 'petty differences' be, so long as they didn't fight physically there was nothing he could do. As he signalled for the end of practise before the game that night, he shook his head and laughed gravely to himself.

Locker Room

Nathan had shoved Lucas up against the locker room wall, evoking both fear and hatred in Lucas' eyes.

"Don't EVER touch her again! Got it?" Nathan spat out, his anger slowly but surely getting the better of him.

"Me? I'm her best friend! I'm looking out for her – _you're_ the one who's going to hurt her!" As the pain of possibly hurting Haley surged through his body, Nathan swung at Lucas with all the force he could muster. Before any more punches could be thrown in, Jake and Tim had held the two seething Scotts apart.

"Fine! You want it that way? Tonight's match, the highest scorer out of us two gets Haley. Understand?" Nathan managed to say. Lucas simply nodded in response.

As they filed in single line Nathan pulled Lucas back and looked into eyes that were so much like his own and said,

"What you did to Haley was despicable – don't expect to be forgiven."

Basketball Game

"Scott for the game!" The commentator shouted. Silence swept over the entire basketball court as Nathan stood poised to shoot. He flicked his wrists and watched ball fall effortlessly through the net as the crowed exploded with cheers. He stole a quick glance towards his brother, who was walking dejectedly off the court, before brushing past his dad and letting Haley jump into his arms. This public display of affection caught many people off guard. They hadn't expected their resident bad boy to fall for the charms of Tree Hill's very own 'Tutor-Girl'. Many residents were unhappy about this sudden relationship but others, like Karen and Deb were supportive of the couple. However, no-one in the small town harboured such hatred for Nathan's relationship with Haley as Dan did. Livid with his son's choice, he followed Haley outside when Nathan went to change.

"Well if it isn't Little Miss. Perfect of the year." Dan spoke evenly, a smirk plastered over his face. Haley whirled around at the sound of his voice.

"What do you want?" She snapped back.

"What I want is for you to stay away from my boy." He replied, amused by her feisty behaviour.

"I'll stay away from him when he tells me to." Haley quipped.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She gave him a pointed look and raised her eyebrows,

"Perfectly."

"Alright. If you want it that way. But we wouldn't want anything to happen to Nathan _or _Lucas for that matter now would we?" HE sneered, turning around, smirking as he walked off. Haley had to act quickly; there was no telling what he would do if she didn't.

"What are you planning Dan?" Haley asked, panic evident in her voice. He halted, his back still to her.

"What's the fun in telling you? You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" She couldn't possibly live with the guilt knowing he could something to either of his sons. She loved Nathan too much and as for Lucas… She still hadn't forgiven him but she knew in her heart that she still loved Lucas like her older brother.

"Fine – I'll leave him." Upon hearing these words part from Haley's quivering lips, Dan plastered a smug look on his face and ambled off into the distance as Haley crumbled to the floor, trying to contain her emotions. She heard Dan stop and say,

"Make sure he doesn't know the real reason as to why you're breaking up with him – or you'll have Hell to pay." She had to leave him, it was for his own good – but would he see it like that? Haley walked home alone, trying helplessly to nurse her broken heart.

The next morning Haley awoke to the sound of her door banging incessantly. She saw the broken cell phone on the floor and recollected last night's previous events. Nathan had been calling her continuously, wanting to know where she was but she couldn't pick up – it would break her so she flung the phone across the room collapsing onto her bed crying herself to sleep. Her parents weren't home and so she had to drag herself to the door. She should have guessed who was at the door for when she opened it, she came face to face with Nathan Scott – the man she loved with all her heart, the man she couldn't be with. She brushed the few tears that had collected in her eyes at the sight of him and pushed his chest.

"Go Nathan. Go away." She stated.

"What? Why Haley?" Nathan asked, bewildered by her sudden change in behaviour.

"Just GO!" She screamed punching his chest with her small fists. "Leave me alone! It'll be easier for everyone!" She cried helplessly. But Nathan wouldn't leave without an explanation so he pulled her into his strong arms and let her weep slowly into his chest. Finally, the crying stopped and he heard her whisper,

"We can't do this. Please don't make me explain, I don't think I'll be able to take it. Just please have faith, if we're meant to be, then somehow we'll find our way back." She wrangled out of his grasp, which had tightened considerably and said,

"I'll always love you Nathan. Always and Forever. I'll never love anyone like I do you – you'll always hold a special place in my heart – Always and Forever." And with that, she turned around and walked into her house, leaving a speechless Nathan behind.

**Review!**


	6. Unfortunate Circumtances

**Author's Note: I'm back with another update! I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed – they make my day! ;) Well, on with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or anything to do with it. **

Unfortunate Circumstances

It had been two weeks; two weeks of playing cat and mouse with Haley and still his hands wouldn't stop trembling every time he smelt her fragrance waft down the corridors of the Tutoring Centre. Still his stomach never stopped doing back flips whenever he heard her sweet voice sing out to him from his stereo. Still his heart stopped beating every time he saw her – the rare glimpses that they were.

So when Brooke asked him to be her date to the formal, she didn't have to push hard to get what she wanted. They were both lost souls, desperate and in need of consoling. Their hearts had been viscously attacked, their empty souls left behind to pick up the pieces. Brooke never meant to make her mistake, it just happened. And now there was nothing she could do. Lucas wouldn't even look at her. It was hopeless trying to do anything right now – her heart ached for him far too much. It took all her energy to get out of bed let alone face him at school.

Nathan's once sparkling blue eyes were hollow as he took Brooke's cold hand into his and began to dance. The dull ache in Nathan's heart wouldn't leave him. The pain that came with each beat of his heart penetrated deep within his soul. He was in desperate search of something to numb his pain. And so before he knew what was happening, he was wasted at Tim's after party, clothes flying everywhere as he shot his tongue in and out of Brooke's mouth – void of any emotion.

Meanwhile…

Haley was wiping down the counter as the last customers left the café. She hurriedly brushed her falling tears that held so much love in each tear drop. So caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the entry of her next tribulation until she heard a dry 'cackle' emerge from someone's mouth.

"Still 'grieving your loss'? Dan sneered, air quoting his last phrase. Haley looked up; tear stains streaking her beautiful face.

"Get away from me." She whispered, desperately willing her voice not to crack.

**NaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaley**

He walked briskly, the wind blowing through his sandy blonde hair. He needed her. His best friend. He missed having someone to talk to. He just wanted to hold her and apologise profusely. He hated this. Everything was going wrong. His world was spiralling out of control and he needed to take control the reigns once again. Ever since the start of this semester things had spun out of his hands. One moment he was experiencing the purest kind of hatred he knew towards the man whose DNA was half his own, and the next his heart was burning with a passion he had never felt before. He breathed her, she was his oxygen, and she was his Brooke. Until one day he happened to chance upon that same Brooke speaking of her true emotions towards him. Next thing he knew he felt his heart break in two. He felt betrayed, he felt cheated. How was he supposed to deal with this? And finally, the icing on the cake – the person he trusted his life with – Haley – betrayed him and went and fell in love with his brother. The one he resented, the one he envied, the one he couldn't comprehend. And so he took it out on her. All his frustration, all his pent up anger, all his confusion, he lashed out on her – just because she was nearest.

But then he thought about it and he realised. He realised her betrayal wasn't a betrayal at all. He knew what it was like to be in that feeling where nothing can go wrong and hadn't he too kept Brooke a secret? Hadn't he too lied about his relationship with Brooke? He should have supported Haley in her decision; at least she came to him and spoke the truth unlike his cowardly self. He understood. He understood her predicament – and who was he to deny her happiness? Trusting Nathan was something he couldn't do – yet. But Haley wasn't asking that from him. She just wanted his blessing. He knew he was being selfish, but in doing so he was protecting. He was in two minds. By protecting her, he was hurting her. He would have to settle his differences with Nathan – for Haley's sake. So now he knew. Hopefully, he could figure things out, step by step until he had control of his life once again. Protect her? Hurt her? Just let her live her own life.

So here he was, making his way to the café to meet his best friend, to make everything right with her. What he didn't expect was to find Dan Scott standing in his mother's café, an evil grin plastered over his features.

"… Just reminding you not to spill our little arrangement to anyone." Lucas heard Dan say as he strolled off into the night; Lucas ran to Haley and scooped her up into a tight bear hug as she let the tears fall.

**NaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaley**

The two sat huddled together on the floor behind the counter sipping hot chocolate. Haley had relayed the entire story to Lucas – despite Dan's threats. They were now sitting, letting the warm liquid burn down their throats as they each were lost swimming in their own thoughts.

'_I should tell her. Then what………' _Lucas thought. _'If she finds about Brooke and I now, she'll flip out. I can't. I should, but I can't. Not now anyway – she has too much to deal with. I've caused her enough pain.'_

WhileHaley's head was spinning with emotion as she thought. _'I told him. I told him. What's Dan going to do?' _Shivers of fear rippled through her body, Dan couldn't know about this. All she wanted was to feel Nathan again. She wanted to feel his strong arms wrap around her again and hear his voice soothe her. She needed him. _'I need him. I need him. I need him.' _She chanted over in her head. And before her conscience could kick in and warn her of the consequences, Haley had jumped up and grabbed their coats, Lucas following her blindly.

When they finally reached her destination, Haley clutched Lucas' hand and spoke,

"Lucas, I understand why you did what you did, but it will take time before I can trust you again. I felt I should tell you that before we went into that." She said, pointing to the large house in front of her with wasted teenagers swaggering about. Unsure of what to say, Lucas simply nodded. He hadn't expected her to give him her trust on a silver platter; he just didn't think it would hurt this much either. Letting go of his hand, Haley went into the house and walked upstairs to find the love of her life. However, after half an hour neither Lucas nor Haley had found Nathan. Just as they were leaving, Haley heard Nathan's voice from one of the many bedrooms. Her body froze as she placed her hand on the cool door knob. After pausing for a few seconds, she pushed open the door, not being able to comprehend the sight before her.

Brooke.

Nathan.

Nathan and Brooke.

Before she knew it, her legs were carrying her far, far away. She didn't know where and she didn't care. She just wanted to erase the last few months out her mind. When she met Nathan, she had wanted to reach out and be someone different. She was bored of being 'Safe Little Haley'. She wanted to experience something different. She wanted to take risks; she wanted to live another life. She had been stuck in a rut for her whole life, people saw her as the 'Safe House' and she was tired of that label – she wanted to feel alive again. And so when Nathan came along, he presented the perfect opportunity to her. She fell in love and felt something she never knew she was capable of feeling. Then, before she could as much as blink, everything came crashing down; her boyfriend's father threatening her to end her relationship with Nathan. Next thing she knew, her heart was being stabbed a thousand times as her mind saw Nathan with Brooke over and over again. She couldn't deal with this. She just wanted to go back to her old life – where everything was 'safe'. So she sat there, on _their_ table at the docks, panting, crying. She threw her hands up in the air and laughed ironically through her tears.

'_I've turned into crying mop!' _And it was true. Along with the happiness being with Nathan had given her, she had had a fair share of painful moments.

**NaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaleyNaley**

Nathan pulled on his shirt as fast as he could and ran out of the room searching for Haley. Instead he was met with Lucas' rough hand. They entered an empty room, and Lucas closed the door behind him.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" He asked the confusion and anger seeping through his otherwise neutral voice.

"Don't try and act like you're her hero all of a sudden!" Nathan shot in a tone of disbelief, his face scrunching up appropriately.

"Don't try and turn this on me. I know what I did was wrong, but you sunk low Nathan, even by your standards." Lucas said gravely.

"Oh! And you would know so much about that would you? You don't know the half of my life so don't even go there Luke." Nathan said, his heart aching for Haley to come back and everything else to just melt away.

"Look. I know you're bad news to Haley and you'll just end up hurting her – so do us all a favour and go back to your world." Lucas spat, slamming the door behind him, leaving Nathan to sink to the floor, his back against the wall, listening to the loud rap music blaring from the loudspeakers downstairs.

**Press the review button – you know you want to!**


	7. Lost Soul

**Authors' Note: Hey! Thank you all for the awesome reviews – they mean so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill. – I know I forgot to put this on some of my previous chapters so from now on this applies to the whole story because I cannot be bothered to remember – call me lazy but hey – I'm updating!**

7. Lost Soul

He sat there, right in the middle of the court, eyes closed, thinking. A basketball dribbled to the end of the court as he sat there, thinking.

**Naley Naley Naley** **Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley**

As Whitey passed through his office, heading out, he saw the lone figure sitting the centre of the court. He shook his head and watched the person sit somewhat contently – what he didn't know was that this 'contented person' was a troubled soul. A confused, frustrated soul. He was a Lost Soul.

**Naley Naley Naley** **Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley**

Inside his head swam thoughts. Swimming in all directions. As he put his head in his hands, he thought of her. Her smell, her touch – no! He forced the thought from his mind. He had promised himself that he would banish all thoughts of her from his brain tonight.

And so his train of thought moved, towards to his… Who was he? Was he his brother? Was he his enemy? Was he just the guy from the wrong side of the tracks? Who knew? All he himself knew was that he resented Lucas. He resented Lucas. Most people mistook his resentment for hate. But it wasn't – that was reserved for his despicable man for a father. He tried not to hurt Lucas – he really did – but he just couldn't help himself. It was his natural reaction. He resented Lucas. He resented his for having the life he himself couldn't. And he resented Lucas for not appreciating how lucky he really was. Lucas despised him. It was a known fact. Lucas resented his only brother for everything he himself was denied. But what about having real parents to love and care for him? Lucas may have had only parent but at least she cared for him and gave him the love he yearned for. Instead, he had grown up with a house full of his parents screaming and shouting. His father built up the pressure on him constantly and his mother was too drunk to care. And so he shut himself off from their world. He refused to be vulnerable again; he refused to be broken again – which led him to be Nathan Scott Basketball Star, void of emotion. But all he really was, was a Lost Soul in need of saving.

And that's when Haley James entered the picture. His saving angel, his first true love, his savior. He felt like he was floating with he clouds away from everything when he was with her. He couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face when he saw her and the electric flow of waves wouldn't cease whenever she touched him. And that was when he felt happiest. He had someone to talk to, someone who would care and love him. He enjoyed having a normal relationship, with surreal feelings. His mouth couldn't from words to express the feelings he felt towards Haley – it was a life altering time for him – and he would never forget it. If only he could take back his actions – and hers. He was retreating back into his former self. He couldn't let himself do that though. But why? Who would he live for now that Haley had left him? I didn't matter why she had left to him – she still left, just like everyone else in his life. He couldn't face her without trembling and yet he wouldn't let himself ask her why she left him. He couldn't. He couldn't handle knowing, it would just break him. Knowing she left him was hard enough for him to bear.

Slowly getting up, from his sitting position, Nathan Scott looked around him. He saw a basketball hoop on either end of him. He laughed, throwing back his head ever so slightly, his entire life revolved around basketball, he loved the sport and yet it was the cause of most his troubles. In front of him were the bleachers and he could see Haley, with her glowing face smiling at him, making his heart soar. And then he spun around on his heels to face the opposing bleachers to come face to face with none other than Dan Scott. This wasn't – unfortunately- a figment of his imagination, but the real Dan Scott, his father.

"What are you doing just standing here? You know you need to work out more – get into that gym NOW!" Nathan's father barked at him.

"No." Nathan replied. Dan was at a loss for words, his son had refused him many times but there was always emotion evident on his face. Now, however, there was no emotion in his voice, there wasn't hurt, there wasn't anger – there was nothing. Nathan ocean blue eyes were hollow as he walked past his father without anymore words.

Whitey, who had seen this, shook his head laughing – again – and walked off clapping to himself.

Nathan had walked off calmly and had continued to do so until he reached the docks. He took a deep breath, and stood beside their table.

"Hales….. Where are you Hales? I need you." He whispered, letting out the breath he had been holding. Mist was sweeping gently over the water in the cool night. The moon was half covered by clouds, causing the water to be glittering ever so slightly. Nathan brushed his hand through his hair when a soft hand caught his other wrist. He turned around to see that same angel he was thinking about earlier. She looked more beautiful than ever in the moonlight and he just wanted to pick her up right there and scorch her lips with his own. But he didn't. His eyes were still hollow, his wrist was still cool, despite the warmth of her hand and his lip quivered as he tried to form words.

"Shhh." She put a finger to his lips making both their hearts tingle, getting both of their stomachs in a twist. Haley's eyes glistened in the night, but she refused to let a single tear fall. Seeing her eyes shine with tears made Nathan feel even more guilty than he knew he was capable of.

"I came here to apologize." Seeing Nathan about to reply to her comment, she asked him to let her explain first. "I should have trusted you. I shouldn't have lied to you. I shouldn't have……" Haley began to stutter as Nathan's heart pounded with anticipation and worry. He sat on the edge of the bench and pulled her onto his lap. His arms encircled her waist as hers looped around his neck, her fingers fiddling with the hair at the nape of his neck. She rested her head gently on his shoulder. There was a peaceful silence as both hearts leapt at the prospect that there was still hope for the two.

"The night before you and I broke up, you had a basketball game right?" She began.

"I remember." He replied waiting for her to continue.

"When you were changing, your father came to see me." She paused, taking a deep breath. Nathan closed his eyes, waiting to see what his dad had done to ruin his life now.

"He told me to break it off with you…. Or….or……or… or he would hurt you. He said that if I told you, he'd hurt you and Lucas and I … I couldn't take it and then I got so scared Nathan, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I completely understand your reaction, you were just doing what you've always done. It was your impulse, I get that, I just hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me. Please Nathan. Please. Nathan." Haley rambled, finally breaking down into the fit of sobs she had been choking down the entire time.

"Shhh. Hales. Shhh. Everything's fine. You don't need to be forgiven; none of this is your fault." He soothed, stroking her hair softly. "Nothing's your fault. I should have known that you'd get hurt by me or my even more twisted family. Maybe you should just stay away from me. I haven't done right by you and even if you could get past what I did, my family would mess it up again. You should just stay away from me. God knows I've made you cry enough tears. But I promise you this Haley James; I will spend my entire life trying to make myself into a better man. A man who someday, will hopefully be good enough to be seen with you." Nathan proclaimed.

"Oh Nathan! Don't you see that I'd cry a million tears for you? Don't you see that I'd do anything to have you? I may have just risked both your brother's and your life just to have you in mine, and yet I feel elated – because I could have you in my life again. I love you Nathan, nothing you do or anyone else does will change that. You are my life and without you, I would die." Haley gushed.

After both proclamations of eternal love had been said, Nathan fulfilled his desire of picking his Saving Angel up, spinning her around, as she giggled tearfully and placed an appropriately hot, passionate kiss onto her soft lips.

**Naley Naley Naley** **Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley**

The next morning, Haley awoke to the sounds of the waves crashing on the sand with the sunlight streaming in nicely. Her eyes fluttered open, to find them gazing deep into two sparkling blue orbs.

"Morning Beautiful!" He said, stifling a yawn. Nathan had his elbow propped up, providing his hand as a head rest with Haley lying next to him. She fingered his bare chest slowly drawing the number twenty three over and over as he spoke to her.

"So, I figured you had fun last night!" Nathan questioned playfully, referring to their night of passionate love making. Haley giggled, as her eyes lit up.

"Nathan!" She scolded equally playfully. Suddenly remembering where she was, she asked Nathan,

"Won't your parents hear us?" Nathan's twinkling cerulean eyes, glazed over.

"We're at the beach house; I spend most of my time here. No – one seems to care anyways." Haley slowly stroked his arm,

"I'm sorry Nathan. I didn't mean to bring up this sensitive subject now. Do you feel like talking about it?" She probed softly.

"No, it's fine really." His eyes had that familiar shine of joy back in them. "I have a better idea." He said mischievously. Without another word, Nathan picked Haley up, threw her over his shoulders and carried her to the bathroom. You could hear Haley's shriek from miles as he dumped her in the cold water, following suit.

This was the beginning of the truest, purest love alive. A love that would carry them through thick and thin – no matter what.

**Authors' Note 2: Spoilers:**

**Brucas – that's all I'm willing to say. **

**Naley fluff **

**A reunion of sorts **

**R&R!**


	8. Life Passes Us By

**Author's Note: OMG! Thank you sooooooooooo much for all the reviews – I reached 50! I just wanted to let all of you reviewers that it means a lot to me and getting a review makes me the happiest person! So thanks guys and here's the next chapter – I know, I ramble, it's part of me! ;) **

Life Passes us By

Nathan woke up on the sunny Saturday morning without the warmth of Haley beside him and panicked. Then he smelt wafts of coffee and was that….. bagels? He followed the comforting smells to the kitchen, where the leaned against the doorframe watching Haley finish making breakfast in his sweatshirt and pair of her pyjama bottoms.

Looking up at him, she smiled cheerily and said in an unusually bubbly voice,

"Let's eat!"

As they sat there, eating and talking, Nathan felt the warm comfort of family. The realisation dawned on him that he had never felt so at peace and he had never felt so cared for in his entire life. That's when he knew that he wanted to treat his angel to something special – but he needed to enlist some help first. This would be tricky.

He was dribbling the basketball up the court, the sun beating down on him when a tall shadow fell upon him.

"Hey." Lucas mumbled, dropping the ball currently in his hands.

Nathan fiddled with his hands as he replied.

"Hey."

They sat on the bleachers in an uncomfortable silence.

"Listen man, I'm sorry about all that crap I pulled earlier in the year. I just couldn't get my head around you, so I did what I would have normally done. But that's not me anymore. I guess what I'm trying to say is…… is…." Nathan looked down at a loss for words.

"What you're trying to say is that you want to brothers." And after a pause Lucas added, "I think with time that would be possible." Nathan smiled at his brother and jumped off the bleachers,

"So now all that sentimental crap has been sorted, you want to play a little one on one?" They both chuckled and played out all their 'issues.'

They sat on the bleachers once again taking a break.

"Ok, so I have a confession to make. I didn't _solely_ come here to work out our problems. I have a question about…… Haley." Nathan said her name quietly, not wanting to ruin this new friendship with his brother.

"Listen man, about that….. I overreacted. You see, Haley's like my little sister – always has been, so when I found out about you …… let's just say I wouldn't be too thrilled if it was Mouth – and he's about the nicest guy round. So yeah, you were a shock, but she's her own person and makes her decisions. I may not trust you with her _yet _but I trust her. For the mean time – you and I are cool. Clean slate."

Nathan nodded in response.

"So what's this question you wanted to ask me? Trouble in paradise already?" Lucas quipped.

"You wish. I just wanted to do something special, you know, to let her know how special she really is to me. Got anything I can work with?

"Hopeless romantics!" Lucas grinned from ear to ear.

"Huh?"

"The two of you are going to be the death of me, 'let her know how special she really is to me! Ha! Oh and there's your answer – she's a hopeless romantic. Ha!" Lucas chuckled to himself. "I never pegged you to be the romantic type, but I think it's kind of cute at the same time – treat her right though." Lucas teased. He was happy to know that Haley wasn't going to be hurt anytime soon. They were going to be alright, Nathan and Haley, if only he could say the same about his disastrous relationship with Brooke.

**Naley Naley Naley** **Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley**

Haley was walking to Nathan's beach house from her afternoon shift at Karen's Café when she heard a sniffling sound from the yard next to her.

The front yard was huge with a small pathway leading up the middle and two patches of neatly mowed lawn bordered by purple flowers on either side of the pathway. The path itself led to a few steps, where Brooke Davis sat crying softly.

Despite the differences the two girls shared, Haley's heart went out to Brooke. She knew Lucas would murder her if she comforted the girl, but Haley knew what it was like to have a broken heart. She knew that having someone listen to her over cookie dough ice cream would be perfect for Brooke. So, she reluctantly pushed open the gate to Brooke's mansion. The angel in Haley told her to comfort Brooke, the demon told her to flee, the girl in front of her had caused her only pain in the last few years. But despite herself, the angel in Haley shone through as she hurried to Brooke and rocked her as she cried.

Later that day, Haley and Brooke could be found lying on the latter's king size bed, eating cookie dough and rocky road ice cream, jelly, Oreos, marshmallows and sipping hot chocolate all at the same time. Let's face it – they were bonding and moping.

"I mean I really like him…. I think I might actually be in love with him. Oh my gosh! I'm falling in love with him and he won't even look at me. I'm SO ridiculously stupid. Why do I have to be so cold and heartless?" Brooke cried helplessly as she exploded in a fit of sobs yet again causing Haley to shudder.

As much as she loved this newfound friendship with Brooke, the girl seriously needed help.

"Brooke. Lucas can't stay mad at you forever. Trust me – I'm his best friend, I can see it in his eyes when he talks about you, I think he might be falling for you too." Haley said.

"You just need to get out of this house, stop moping and tell him how you feel. He'll understand. I promise. Just go talk to him."

Brooke sniffled.

"I suppose you're right." She got up slowly.

"I always am!" Exclaimed Haley cheerily, happy that she had lifted her 'friend's' spirits up.

As they left Brooke's to go the Rivercourt, Brooke turned around saying,

"Thanks Haley. You've been good to me even after I treated you the way I did. I hope we can be friends."

"Well, after helping you eat all the ice cream in your house, I'd say you got yourself a friend in me!" Haley chirped.

**Naley Naley Naley** **Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley**

"Haley, stop the car." Brooke panicked as they reached the Rivercourt.

"What? Why?" Haley asked, confused.

"I can't do this. He's going to reject me just like everyone else does. He's probably moved on. Oh God!" Brooke ranted.

"Relax Brooke. You two are going to be fine. Just take a deep breath and get out the car." Haley calmed her friend.

"You're right. I'm overreacting. Ok, I'm calm now." Brooke took a deep breath and gracefully exited the car. She walked over to the court, willing herself not to look flustered.

**Naley Naley Naley** **Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley**

Nathan nodded his head towards Brooke's car.

"I think someone's here to see you."

"Oh great. Just what I need." Lucas threw his hands in the air.

"Hey man, just chill. Listen to her, I'm sure she has an explanation – for everything – and I know you know the whole me and Brooke fling wasn't planned." Nathan looked at Lucas with pleading eyes.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean I'm over it. You and I are cool and but Haley's boyfriend still has something to prove to me. And as for Brooke," he sighed, "I'll see where things take us."

**Authors' Note: I know I said there'd be a 'reunion of sorts' in this chapter but I felt it would be better to split the chapters. You'll just have to review me and see if I'm kind enough to update quick enough! Ha! I know I'm evil. **

**Spoiler: There's drama at the reunion (hopefully)**


	9. Figuring Things Out

**Authors' Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I have received a review telling me that some people do not like my story at all, if you do not want me to continue with my story then please review me and let me know. Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

Figuring Things Out

They walked through the park looking at anything but each other. The trees whispered to each other as the children ran past playing hide and seek. The setting sun glowed giving the small town the home like comforting feeling it always had and yet the two youths fidgeted with their fingers not saying anything.

They finally arrived at a quiet spot where they could talk in privacy. They were enclosed by the tall trees and the closing looked over the water.

"Lucas… I'm so sorry. I … I don't …. I couldn't…" Brooke looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why?" Lucas whispered so quietly she barely heard his question.

Brooke looked up at him, her pained expression evident on her face,

"Because…..Because I've never met anyone like you. I've never met a guy who's interested in me for _me_ and I guess I ran scared. I thought if I acted the way I did maybe the feelings would go away."

"What feelings?"

"When I look at you my heart does back flips and when you touch me I feel as if I'm going to die from that." Brooke hesitated. "I think I'm falling in love with you Lucas."

"This still doesn't change anything. Only you can make things better now. I don't know if I'm ready for _us _again, maybe sometime when I can trust you again. But just for the record, I think I'm falling for you too." Lucas took her hand, kissed it softly and walked away, out of her life – for now anyway. And Brooke dropped to the ground, erupting in tears for the hundredth time since she lost the love of her life.

**Naley Naley Naley** **Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley**

Nathan snaked his arms around Haley's waist as they sat there – him on the swing, her on his lap.

"Do you think they're going to be ok?" Haley asked him, biting on her lip.

"They'll be fine, although from what Lucas told me, not any time soon."

Haley jumped up.

"Oh God! Brooke is going to be heart broken! Why didn't you tell me this before?" Haley asked, hitting him on the arm.

"Well, for one I didn't think you'd care for Brooke as much you evidently do and second, Lucas told me just before you guys came along – it would still have been too late." Nathan replied, defending himself.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry honey." She smiled apologetically. "And I'm really proud of you for making an effort with Lucas. You two make a cute pair." She winked back at him playfully.

"Oh that's it!" Nathan cried. He wrapped his arms around her, spun her around and began the tickle war.

**Naley Naley Naley** **Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley**

"Brooke hurry up! We have to meet the guys there in ten minutes!" Haley shouted from downstairs.

"Just a second!" Brooke screamed back, walking down the spiral staircase looking so stunning, even Haley's mouth nearly dropped open.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"You do realise that we're just meeting up with the guys and then going to Karen's?"

"And…?"

"You are seriously over dressed for this occasion."

"Oh please, you can never be overdressed for anything!" Brooke waved her hand dismissively. "Under-dressed maybe." She added, pointing towards Haley.

"Ha! Very funny, let's just go." Haley replied to Brooke's teasing remark. It was funny how after all these years of sniping and cruelness to each other, they had become best friends so soon.

**Naley Naley Naley** **Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley**

"Oh God! I think I should just go." Brooke quivered as she said this. They stood in front of Karen's Café in the pouring rain.

"Don't be stupid Brooke. He'll come around eventually and for now you just have to prove to him that you're here for the long run whether he likes it or not." Haley breathed out, grabbing Brooke's hand and leading her into the cosy café.

They entered the café and froze. No-one spoke a word; it was as if a spell had been cast on the small eatery. Brooke and Lucas were fidgeting with their fingers as their eyes flitted away from each others. Meanwhile, Haley let go of her tight grasp on Brooke's hand, her eyes trained on Nathan and the older blonde woman in front of him who had tears pouring down her face. Nathan just stood there, his throat dry and his eyes trying to force back tears. Karen rushed forward and pulled the woman into a tight hug, as Nathan fled the place, Haley following close behind.

"Nathan!" She screamed as the thunder roared behind her, the rain pouring down relentlessly. His heart skipped a beat when he heard her voice behind him but he continued running. He didn't feel like explaining anything right now. He just wanted to make it all go away. He felt trapped like when he was a kid. He didn't want to live that life again. But this time he had Haley – the one thing in his life that held the power to make his life brighter. As this thought overcame him, he slowed down to a stop, causing Haley to bump into his chest. But before she could retreat, he held her close, not wanting to let go – ever.

**Naley Naley Naley** **Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley Naley**

As she rested her chin on his shoulder, she stroked his wet hair, soothing him. He finally broke his tight grasp on her, bringing them face to face with nothing but rain separating them.

"I'm scared Haley." He finally admitted, tears running down his face. Haley didn't need to know what had happened earlier on, nor did she need to know who the woman was, all she knew was that it was **not **easy for Nathan Scott to admit his fears to her – and she wanted to kiss him senseless for letting her be the one he opened up to. Instead, she held him tightly and whispered into his ear,

"It's alright. I'm here." Causing Nathan to shiver. It was at this moment that he knew his surprise for Haley was perfect – and that he'd made the right choice.

"Come on let's get inside before we freeze." Nathan said, trying to stop his lip from trembling.

So there they sat hours later, by the fireside eating Mac 'n' Cheese their faces glowing with the happiness of each other's company.

"So I guess you want to know who she was." Nathan half-asked hesitantly.

"You don't have to go into that right Nathan." Haley said, although her wide, brown eyes were eager with curiosity.

"But I want to talk. You know sometime, you just feel hollow and dead inside?" Haley nodded. "Well I used to feel like that twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Until you came along. You make me feel alive again. And when I talk to you, you understand and right now, I just don't want to feel numb, like I am." Nathan explained.

"Then I'm all ears." She responded, snuggling into his chest as they lay on the floor staring at ceiling, both waiting for words to form in Nathan's mouth.

**Authors' Note 2: So Brucas has been 'figured out' so to speak. But don't worry; they'll be together before you know it – especially with me ;) (I CANNOT BEAR IT when couples are apart for too long!) **

**Spoilers: Find out who the mystery woman is. **

** Haley gets her surprise.**

**Please don't forget to review telling me a) what you thought of this chapter and b) if you think I should continue this story.**

**One final thing – I know I talk WAY too much for my own good (lol Daygoner) – if you haven't already done so, please check out my new fic 'Hearts on Fire' and leave a review telling me what you think. **


	10. Hopeless Romantics

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry for not updating in such a long time – I should have more time now, so hopefully my update's will me more frequent! Sorry this chapter is short – the next one will probably be as well – it's all explained at the end, for now, just enjoy and REVIEW AT THE END!**

10. Hopeless Romantics

"She walked out of my life a few years ago. I haven't spoken to her since I was a kid. I don't want to go back to her, but I know if I don't, I'll have to go to my dad – and I don't want that either." Seeing the confusion in Haley's eyes, he elaborated. "Her name is Deb. Deb Scott. My mother. My alienated mother. She's back in Tree Hill – for good apparently. Only she's not alone, while she left me with Satan himself, she found herself someone else. She says she wants us to be family again. How do I know she's not going to leave me this time? I don't even know this guy she's been going on about – I don't know if I even want to know." Nathan took a deep breath, trying to clear his thoughts. After moments of silence Haley spoke,

"Everyone makes mistakes Nathan. You and I both know that. Sometimes, you need to look beyond a person's mistakes. Sometimes, looking past their flaws and into their heart means having to give people chances. Give her a chance Nathan. She's your mother, she loves you." Haley advised.

"How can you be so sure?" Nathan not only sounded but also felt like small child without anyone to love him.

"Because I have faith. I have faith in you and no matter what, I'll be by your side – always and forever – remember?" She asked. He nodded in response.

"Will….Will you come with me Haley?" Nathan asked, scared she would refuse.

"Of course I will." She said firmly. And that's how they stayed all night long, lying on the floor of the living room in his beach house.

After School

"Are you ready?" Haley asked as she walked with Nathan from basketball practice to the beach where they were meeting up with Deb and her mystery man.

"I guess." Nathan replied, looking down at his shoes. Haley leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek as they arrived.

"You'll be fine." She whispered in his ear.

"_We'll _be fine." He whispered back. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of what he had planned - despite the events that were about to be put in action.

"Hi ….mom." Nathan greeted Deb.

"Oh honey!" Deb pulled Nathan in for a long, tight hug. "This is who I was telling you about earlier." She motioned to the man next to her.

Having seen the man, Nathan stumbled backwards a bit, reaching for Haley's hand. He seemed to clutch her hand harder and harder as time went by.

"Hi, I'm Andy," he stood forward and shot his hand out gesturing towards Nathan. Haley slowly wrenched her hand out of Nathan's strong grasp and shoved it forward. The two men shook hands firmly as Nathan stared Andy down.

"Interesting accent." Nathan mumbled under his breath, reaching for Haley's hand once again.

"Actually, I'm from New Zealand." Andy clarified. Nathan raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"New Zealand?" He asked. But before Andy could get a word in, Deb interjected,

"Umm, Nathan sweetie, why don't we go for a walk and discuss some things?"

"No, whatever you have to say, say it here." He replied, his voice holding no emotion.

"Alright," Deb conformed to his request glancing nervously between her son and who she assumed to be Haley – his girlfriend. There was so much she had missed in his life, she carried around the regret of leaving her baby boy every day since she left – but what could she say for herself? All she knew was that the next few moments in her life were either going to make or break her as both a mother and a person.

"When I left you, I didn't just leave Tree Hill….I left the country." Nathan's eyes widened at the new revelation.

"Where did you go?" As he asked this question, he mentally hit himself on the head – it was obvious where she went. HE was proof enough of that.

"I went to New Zealand…..where I met Andy. I needed to get away from the life I had been living in Tree Hill, I needed to do something for me Nathan….Please understand Nathan…" But before she could complete her explanation, Nathan cut in with tears threatening to spill in his eyes.

"You needed to get away from Tree Hill? You left me mom! You left me! And with dad no less! This is unbelievable. I was here in Tree Hill this whole time wondering about you, worrying about you, being ruled by basketball and dad and you were gallivanting around New Zealand with ….with…..ANDY!" Nathan exploded, with hurt and fury.

"Now when you put it like that son…" Andy began,

"Don't you DARE call me 'son'! You have no right to even be here! I hate you. I hate all of you! Just leave me alone and let me live my life the way I want to without you ruining it. Come on Haley, let's leave." Nathan stomped off towards the basketball gym again.

"Mrs. Scott, don't worry about him, he's having a hard time right now. I'm sure you'll be able to talk to him about this some other time when he's cooled off a little. If you want to talk, you can meet at the café or Karen can give you my number – right now I should go find Nathan." And with that, she ran off in search of her boyfriend.

**23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23**

She finally found him sitting at a table in the Tutoring Centre with his head in hands. She slowly opened the door, so as not to scare him away and lightly walked over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he gently pulled her into his lap, looking at her with lost eyes.

"What do I do Haley?" He asked, his voice catching in his throat as he ignored the lump forming in his throat. "I'm scared."

"Shhh. We'll find I way to figure this out – together. Remember that no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you, right by your side." She smiled softly and placed a tender kiss to forehead. And they sat there for most the night, their foreheads touching, eyes closed, and lips brushing softly over the other.

**Author's Note: I know it was a short update but I wanted to save the fluff for the next chapter. There's going to be drama pretty soon, but the next chapter will probably be short as well considering I want it to consist of pure Naley fluff! I might even be kind and add some Brucas if I'm in the mood ;) I should have the next chapter out pretty soon. Happy Reading – and OMG – did you _SEE _Wednesday's episode! Nathan! I need my weekly dose of Super Duper Hotness! ;) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
